TWO SNITCHES
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Pertandingan Quidditch yang mendadak membawa Harry Potter berhadapan dengan rival Hogwartsnya, Draco Malfoy. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika tiba-tiba terjadi peristiwa yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi seluruh penghuni Hogwarts! Slash/A bit OOC/typos maybe/RnR please


TWO SNITCHES

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Genre : Friendship / Romance

WARNING : SLASH (Soft-Medium Slash), a bit OOC.

_•••_

Biasan sinar matahari menembus ke sela-sela jendela asrama yang identik dengan warna merah tersebut. Memberikan pantulan cahayanya menuju ke seluruh penjuru ruang kamar para siswa Gryffindor yang tengah siap melaksanakan kewajiban mereka menimba ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang termahsyur tersebut. Setidaknya dengan masuknya sinar surya di ruangan mereka, kehangatan bisa mereka rasakan di tengah musim gugur kini.

Sebuah kacamata bulat tergelatak di atas meja di samping ranjang. Pantulan sinar matahari membuat kacamata tersebut seakan ikut bersinar. Sayang sekali, sang pemilik tak senantiasa ikut bersinar kala itu.

Di sinilah ia, mata emerald sang Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup masih tertutup rapat. Hampir semua teman laki-laki Gryffindor-nya mencoba membangunkannya, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil membangkitkannya.

Ah, hampir saja lupa. Fred dan George, ya, mereka yang belum membangunkannya. Si kembar Weasley itu nampak memasang wajah yang jahil menghampiri tempat di mana Harry tertidur. Beberapa siswa Gryffindor juga terlihat ingin mengetahui apa yang akan mereka berdua perbuat padanya. Sebut saja Neville, Seamus, Dean, dan Ron. Sementara siswa-siswa lainnya tidak acuh dan serius dengan persiapan kegiatan hari ini.

"Harry!" sahut Fred dan George bebarengan disertai mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus anak itu. Tak ada reaksi dari Harry yang tidur berposisi menghadap ke kanan tersebut. "Harry, bangun!" perintah keduanya untuk kedua kalinya seraya mencoba menggelitiki pemuda pitak tersebut.

Lagi lagi Harry tetap nyenyak tertidur. Rupanya usaha menggelitik Harry memang tidak mempan. Tetap saja hembusan nafas Harry tetape mengalir teratur. Duh, asal kalian tahu, biarpun Harry terkenal akan daya juangnya, tapi kalau soal tidur, ia bahkan bisa dibilang bangkang.

Namun akhirnya, Fred dan George membuat sebuah rencana untuk bisa dapat membangunkan anak berambut hitam itu. Mereka mencoba merangkai frasa berisikan sesuatu yang mereka ketahui sangat membuat Harry kesal selama tiga tahun berada di Hogwarts.

"Harry! Harry! Bangun! Malfoy ingin menciummu! Dia sudah gila! Cepat bangun Harry!" George dengan suara paniknya. Fred hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tawanya tidak terlepas.

Mendengar suara George yang panik itu, Harry langsung terbangun dan menodong tongkat sihirnya—yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan langsung padahal baru juga sadar—ke arah Fred dan George.

"Mana, Malfoy!? Beraninya sekali dia ingin menciumku!". Sontak, seisi kamar anak laki-laki tersebut diderasi gelak tawa.

"Dia di asramanya, Harry, tentu saja! Tidak mungkin dia di sini!" konfirmasi Ron diselangi tawanya.

"Lagian, kau sudah seperti mumi yang diawetkan, yang tiba-tiba bangkit." sambung Dean yang memeluk perutnya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry merasa malu, lagi merasa dipermainkan.

"Kaliaaaann! Berhenti menertawakanku!" sentak Harry sebelum ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Salahkan George, Harry. Dia yang telah membuat kita semua seperti singa yang mengaum, eh, tertawa lebih tepatnya." jari telunjuk Fred mengarah ke George.

Dengan mengerenyutkan kedua alisnya, Harry menatap tajam George.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Harry."

"Kau menyebalkan, George!" Harry menyergah dibarengi dengan bibirnya yang manyun, terlihat menggemaskan.

Memang _sih_ , walaupun Harry terlihat _macho_ kalau sudah berhadapan dengan segala sesuatu yang menguji adrenalinnya, ia juga memiliki sisi keimutan yang cukup tinggi.

"Sudahlah, Harry… sekarang…"

"Turun dari ranjangmu, lalu…"

"Mandilah!" perintah Fred dan George dengan rangkaian kata yang sengaja dilontarkan secara bergantian.

"Kita akan melawan Slytherin di pertandingan Quidditch nanti siang setelah pelajaran hari ini usai, Harry." sambung Oliver yang tengah mengenakan jubahnya dan menatap bayangannya di depan cermin.

Mata emerald Harry spontan membulat tak percaya. "Apa?! Tapi kita 'kan... kita 'kan belum latihan," ia mencoba meraih kacamatanya yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya, setelahnya ia kenakan untuk menunjang ketajaman penglihatan matanya tentu saja. " _Kok_ mendadak sekali, _sih?_ " tanyanya agak tak percaya.

Oliver lalu berbalik, berpaling dari cermin yang menempel di dinding batu, dan menatap Harry _ogah_.

" _Well_ , memang sengaja diadakan mendadak. Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi kalau mulai tahun ini, Madam Hooch akan mengadakan pertandingan dadakan untuk beberapa kali, dengan alasan menguji ketangkasan kita semua. Seberapa tanggap kah kita akan itu, dan yah… kita harus menerimanya, bukan?" jelas Oliver diakhiri kedua pundaknya yang ia angkat.

Harry membuang nafasnya keras sebelum ia mengecap lidahnya kesal. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melepaskan kacamatanya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia lingkarkan pada lehernya.

Dalam hatinya gusar mengetahui pertandingan Quidditch yang sangat sangat mendadak itu. Bagaimana pun, Harry juga butuh latihan, biarpun kemahirannya dalam melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang Seeker sudah banyak dikagumi oleh banyak penghuni Hogwarts.

_•••_

Jam raksasa mengeluarkan dentingan keras karena lonceng raksasa yang juga menggoyangkan diri beberapa kali. Siang ini pukul dua. Itu berarti seluruh mata pelajaran hari Senin telah dilalui oleh siswa-siswi Hogwarts dari berbagai tingkatan tahun. Kini saatnya mereka melepas kelelahan pikiran mereka dengan menonton pertandingan Quidditch siang ini. Tak terkecuali pula para Profesor dan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts ikut serta menyaksikan pertandingan dadakan tersebut.

Berbondong-bondong mereka menempatkan diri di tribun. Tim _drum-band_ Hogwarts juga sudah memulai memainkan alat musik mereka, menjadikan suasana lebih meriah lagi tentu saja.

Pintu kayu yang berada di bawah tribun penonton dari dua kubu telah dibuka. Tampak dari kubu Gryffindor, Harry terlihat sedikit gugup dengan mengingit bibir bawahnya sendiri. dua kubu telah di buka. Suara teriakan penonton terdengar semakin keras seraya menyebut jagoan asrama masing-masing, yang juga membuat Harry semakin gugup.

"Jangan gugup begitu," kata Oliver menatap Harry yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada Oliver. Seolah ia tahu bahwa Harry memang gugup. "Kau kan sudah pernah berhasil menangkap Snitch itu, Harry."

"Itu 'kan dua tahun terakhir ini." balas Harry penuh nada pesimis.

"Ayolah, Harry! Jangan karena kita tidak latihan, kau jadi _ogah-ogahan_ seperti ini!" ucap seorang gadis berkulit eksotis yang Harry tahu betul bahwa ia Angelina Johnson. Chaser Gryffindor perempuan yang berdiri tepat di belakang Harry nampak sedikit kesal mendapati Harry pesimis.

"Baiklah baiklah… tidak perlu menyerangku begitu, Angelina."

Dan kini mereka mulai menaiki sapu terbang mereka masing-masing. Baik Gryffindor maupun Slytherin, dari kejauhan, tiap pemainnya menatap sinis. Tak lupa Harry pula yang menyipitkan matanya melihat kesal ke arah rival sesama Seeker-nya. Betul, Draco Malfoy, yang tak kalah kesal menatap Harry Potter, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup.

 _Well_ , Draco memang Seeker baru Slytherin yang terpilih di tahun kedua. Harry berasumsi bahwa terpilihnya Draco sebagai Seeker Slytherin berlandaskan rasa irinya yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Harry adalah Seeker termuda dalam sejarah yang dipilih sejak dua tahun lalu. Konyol, Harry membatin.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Kita bertemu di tahun ketiga pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama. Kali ini lagi lagi Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang akan bertanding. _Give applause to them_!" Lee Jordan membuka pertandingan Quidditch dengan intonasi yang membuat semangat. Suara riuh, tepuk tangan dan teriakan penonton membanjiri lapangan Quidditch.

"Dari kubu sebelah kanan saya, mereka datang dengan jiwa-jiwa mengintimidasi yang mereka miliki. Beri dukungan kalian untuk… Slytherin!"

Para siswa-siswi Slytherin terlihat begitu antusias dan meneriaki teman-teman mereka dengan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat ketika para pemain Slytherin melesat cepat terbang di udara. Membuat beberapa gerakan pembukan sebagai bentuk keahlian mereka. Sedangkan terdengar suara-suara meremehkan dari beberapa siswa-siswi Gryffindor. Dan tentu saja, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw hanya ikut serta memberikan tepuk tangan seadanya.

"Dan di sebelah kiri saya, tim yang dua tahun terakhir ini memenangkan pertandingan melawan lawan mereka saat ini secara beruntun, kita sambut… Gryffindor!"

Tak kalah ramai dengan pendukung Slytherin, para Gryffindor juga bersemangat memberikan dukungan mereka kepada rekan-rekan seasramanya yang akan bertanding. Pemain Gryffindor pun memberikan sekilas atraksi gerakan yang cukup membuat decak kagum. Yah… Walaupun banyak suara menjatuhkan dari para Slytherin di lain tempat.

Kedua kubu telah membentuk formasi. Dan pertandingan Quidditch akan di mulai.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Madam Hooch selaku wasit dala pertandingan yang dijawab serempak oleh kedua kubu dengan kata 'siap'. "Kalian berjanji tak akan ada yang bermain curang. Janji?" Madam Hooch serius.

"Janji, Professor!"

"Satu, dua... tiga!" Madam Hooch meniup pluit bersamaan dengan melemparkan bola Quaffle ke udara, di susul Bludger yang siap memghantam, dan Snitch yang bergerak begitu cepat. Harry dan Draco dengan seksama melihat sekitar mereka , mencari gerakan bola kecil tersebut.

Sementara itu kedudukan kedua kubu masih 000 - 000. . Dua menit berlangsung, dan…

"Angelina Johnson terbang begitu cepat.. Dan... Goal! Gryffindor mendapat 10 nilai!". Mendengar itu, Harry tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Draco yang melihat Harry tersebut, memasang wajah penuh kesal.

Dua puluh lima menit berlangsung, Gryffindor unggul dengan delapan puluh poin, sedangkan Slytherin lima puluh poin. Atmosfer pertandingan semakin memanas, membuat pemain Slytherin juga menambah perlawanan mereka terhadap pemain Gryffindor.

"Oh tidak, salah satu dari kembar Weasley terkena Bludger yang dilontarkan oleh Bole." kata Lee sedikit cemas diiringin beberapa suara tercekat dari sebagian penonton. Sedangkan suara riuh tawa anak-anak Slytherin terdengar penuh rasa puas.

Mendengar itu, Draco _nyegir_ ke arah Harry. Harry memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua sangat fokus memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Dan tba-tiba…

 _Whoooosss_

Harry terbang begitu cepat, pertanda dia menemukan Snitch. Melihat itu, Draco segera mengejar Harry. Kini iavberada di belakang Harry. Snitch terbang semakin cepat, mereka berdua juga mempercepat kecepatan sapu yang mereka naiki.

Saat itu Draco yang mengendarai Nimbus 2001 miliknya yang kini sudah berada di sisi kiri Harry.

"Kau akan kalah, Potter." yakin Draco penuh intimidasi.

"Benarkah? Dan ayahmu akan mendengar tentang ini?" sindir Harry dengan terpatrinya sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ringan.

Draco merasa jengkel. Ia lalu menubrukkan badannya ke badan Harry. Beruntungnya Harry bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Mereka pun saling menabrakkan diri. Higga ketika Draco sedikit lengah, Harry mempercepat terbang.

"Aku duluan, Malfoy". Draco tersentak melihat Harry membelakanginya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, pemain Gryffindor semakin berkurang karena terkena hantaman Bludger oleh Beater Slytherin, Bole dan Derrick, hanya tersisa Angelina, Katie, dan Harry. Harry kaget akan hal tersebut, sedangkan Draco tersenyum puas.

"Kau yakin akan menang, Potter?". Harry tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Draco. Saat itu Gryffindor mengumpulkan seratus dua puluh poin dan Slytherin seratus poin. Oh yang benar saja! Slytherin mulai mempersempit jarak nilai.

Empat puluh menit berlangsung, Snitch tetap terbang cepat, jarak antara tangan Harry dan Snitch sangat tipis. Draco masih di belakang Harry. Snitch terbang ke arah tiang gawang, saat Harry ingin menangkapnya, Harry tak sadar kalau di depannya ada tiang gawang, dengan kecepatan sapu terbangnya Harry, membuat ujung depan sapu terbangnya terkena tiang gawang dengan keras, hingga menjatuhkan Harry.

Melihat kejadian itu, entah apa yang merasuki hati nurani Draco. Ia sesegera mungkin menuju ke arah Harry yang bukannya jatuh ke tanah, malah jatuh di atas sapu Draco dengan posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Draco.

Sontak, Harry kaget, ia bertanya ke batinnya sendiri _Apa yang dilakukan anak ini?_. Menyaksikan kejadian itu, seluruh penonton heran dengan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang Draco lakukan?" Neville melihat mereka penuh rasa terkejut.

"Mungkinkah Draco kerasukan arwah Myrtle?" sambung Ron.

"Oh Merlin! Entahlah," kata Hermione. "Yang pasti kulihat Malfoy akan _flirting_ pada Harry. Eww." sambung Hermione menatap kedua pemuda berambut pirang dan hitam penuh jijik.

Pemain kedua kubu pun ikut berhenti bertanding, karena terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

Sekitar dua menit, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dilontarkan dari kedua murid Hogwarts itu. Hanya saling tatap-menatap mata yang berbeda warna. Menit selanjutnya akhirnya satu di antara mereka memulai berbicara.

"Beruntung kau kutangkap, Potter." ucap Draco dengan seringai yang tak dapat diartikan. Sedangkan Harry tak memberi reaksi apapun. "Kukira kau Seeker yang handal.". Draco tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu, Harry kesal setengah mati. Harry masih tak berbicara. Mereka saling berhadapan. Mata emerald Harry bertemu dengan dua buah merkuri yang mengkilap. Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat itu, pipi Harry menjadi merah, semerah tomat. Oh, _come on, boys!_ Kalian cepatlah mendarat! Jangan bermesraan seperti itu!

"Di sini tak ada kuali panas, Potter. Mengapa pipimu begitu merah?" Draco _nyengir_.

"Apa? Tidak! Ini hanya karena cuacanya panas. Kau tahu itu!" Harry _ngeyel_.

"Hei! Mungkin kau lupa kalau ini musim gugur." Harry semakin malu karena melontarkan alasan tak masuk akaL "Apa kau merona karena kau berhadapan dengan Pangeran Slytherin?". Mata hijau Harry membulat.

"Apakah itu sebuah harapan, Malfoy? Jika iya, maaf, aku tak pernah sudi _blushing_ untuk anak manja sepertimu."

Tiba-tiba Draco meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir Harry. Refleks, Harry membelalakkan matanya semakin lebar. Melihat itu, berbagai reaksi dari penonton pun terlontar.

" _What the hell are you doing to me?!_ " sergah Harry penuh keterkejutan bercampur rasa kesal yang semakin membuat pipi Harry memerah. Oa lalu menepis tangan Draco dari bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin meninju Draco saat itu juga. Tapi ia tak mau terkena hukuman karena meninju seorang siswa. Apalagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Pastinya ia akan merengek-rengek penuh kepalsuan untuk bisa melihat Harry kena detensi.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ternyata Snitch sudah berada diatas kepala Harry, namun Harry tak mengetahuinya. Dengan segera, Draco menjulurkan tangannya, dan kemudian Snitch telah berada di genggaman Draco. Spontan, riuh gemuruh suara penonton memecah.

"Yeay! Slytherin _pride_!" riuh murid-murid Slytherin. Berbeda dengan para Gryffindor yang tampaknya menelan kekesaalan.

"Slytherin _wins!_ " pungkas Madam Hooch yang terbang di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Namun Draco belum mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendarat.

"Aku mendapatkan Snitch, Potter. Dan aku yang menang."

Harry mendecih. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya tadi. Padahal selangkah lagi ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Sial, batin Harry.

"Sebenarnya aku mendapat dua Snitch, _sih_ , Potter."

Harry agaknya kebingungan dengan ucapan Draco. " _Sorry_? Dua Snitch? Maksudmu?"

Draco menyeringai kembali. "Ya, benar. Dua Snitch," ia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Satu di tanganku dan yang satu…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. "di hadapanku." detik berikutnya ia membelai pipi Harry yang sudah memerah penuh.

Beberapa guru, serta siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka teriak histeris akan kejadian itu. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy begitu lihai menggoda Harry Potter. _Like, duh…_ Mereka sudah seperti remaja yang tengah kencan saja! Padahal seluruh penghuni Hogwarts pun tahu kalau mereka berdua itu sering bertengakar. Er, mungkin juga akan berlanjut lebih hebat lagi setelah pertandingan ini.

Dan, hei! Percayalah bahwa peristiwa ini akan mendapatkan _title_ "Peristiwa Paling Manis dan Tidak Terlupakan di Hogwarts". 

_FIN_

Author's Note:

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fics, akhirnya kucoba untuk menggeluti kembali.  
Dan mohon maaf banget ya, kalau Red Velvet-nya belum bisa SF lanjutin. Duh, beneran deh bingung mau nyusun story-linenya T_T

Sekian dulu curhatan SF. Mind to review?


End file.
